


Tender Moments

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: It's morning, and Skyfire has Optimus for breakfast.





	Tender Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyGothMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyGothMama/gifts).



> May Day prompt for Optimus/Skyfire

Many looked up to Optimus Prime. Spike (ahem) called him Trucker Dad, and once Spike (he would not laugh) had explained, Optimus allowed that it fit all the way down to his love of bad jokes.

But more than his attitude, Optimus towered over his motley crew. Most, hailing from the mini-class of domestics, looked him squarely in the knees. The few larger mechs among them still stared him in the grill.

When Skyfire first looked all that long way down at him, it had been deeply startling. He knew what the funny, warm feeling was. He was usually _causing_ it, however, not feeling it heat up his own feeder lines.

He hadn't taken a lover, preferring to avoid conflicts between mechs suspecting favoritism. Ever observant, Red Alert hadn’t wanted him to cut loose with the recent adoptee to their mixed bag. Optimus had patted his shoulder kindly. Red Alert worked very hard at his job. He knew they weren’t an easy group to secure. Optimus still did not listen. He didn’t think anyone had the right to tell him to stick to his own lonely bunk. Nor, alternatively, whose bunk he could otherwise spend his time in.

Cuddled now, so many months later, under Skyfire’s draped arm inside his dark quarters, Optimus remembered how easy it had been to fall in love.

Not that he had simply jumped at the chance; he hadn’t. It hadn’t been Red Alert’s legitimate, if rudely misplaced (and forgivably offered), concerns that made him pause. Skyfire mourned. Watching him, Optimus read the fresh and terrible grief in his face. Optimus and his people had watched as old friends and lovers stepped away. They had watched their world die beneath a pointless war. For Skyfire, everything had been crushed beneath the ice in an instant.

In the end, he reached out a hand one evening while Skyfire stared up at the unfamiliar constellations of Earth. Skyfire poured all his memories of Cybertron into Optimus as the sky spun overhead. As they staggered back into the base in the dawn’s light, Optimus returned the favor with the antics of Skyfire’s new neighbors.

Prowl found them hours later, scrunched together on his too small bunk, because Optimus had slept right through his alarms. Wrapped up in Skyfire’s arms and listening to the soft whir of his resting systems, it had been too easy to relax and give himself just a few more minutes. And a few more minutes after that...

Where Optimus had thought he would fumble and trip over himself trying to establish a relationship that _wasn’t_ parental, they fell into step in this simplest of ways. They shared time and experiences. Sometimes, when the burdens were too great, Skyfire held him close and told him of brighter days again. When the grief struck too near, Optimus would lead Skyfire out to sit under the stars again.

He could say the Earth moved the first time they added a physical element to their intimacy. More to the point, he could say he had not realized that together they outweighed that boulder. Gentle rocking should not have sent it crashing into their newly paved airstrip, right? But damage done. Ironhide laughed himself sick with Jazz in the background of Red Alert’s tirade. Prime could have been hurt! Prowl’s wings had ticked up and down all too suspiciously while Skyfire rubbed his dented rear and wings, and Optimus pretended Ratchet didn’t want to check their equipment for ‘unnatural’ bends.

Smokescreen’s panels did the same flicky-flicky when he had a bead on long odds bet.

Coming back to this morning, Skyfire stirred above him. While they had laughingly tried out several ways to curl up together, the limited size of Optimus’ bed meant that the best way entailed him being half-buried under their gentle giant. Wings, Optimus discovered, required special accommodations. Skyfire had to rest on his front sprawled over Optimus’ side. Seeing as he _liked_ Skyfire’s weight resting on him, and the drape of one big arm over his chest and down to his floor, he certainly didn’t mind.

Skyfire nuzzled the near audial fin before pulling it between his lips to mouth gently. Optimus shivered at the light scrape, and he returned the attention by running his free hand over Skyfire’s vents beside his canopy. Skyfire nibbled his way down to Optimus’ throat. The arm draped across him came up, but Optimus didn’t miss its warmth long. Skyfire pushed himself up, nudged Optimus’ legs apart, and maneuvered himself until he knelt between them. His kisses trailed down Optimus’ windshields.

He glanced up with a mischievous grin then blew over Optimus’ grill. That always tickled the coolant lines behind it, and, laughing, Optimus wiggled under Skyfire. He grabbed the narrow fairings on either side of Skyfire’s head and pulled him back up for a kiss. Skyfire melted into it, and Optimus, pressing him into the bunk.

Optimus set his comm to _do not disturb_.

Skyfire’s playful caresses held a gentleness Optimus found nowhere else. Here, he didn’t have to be the leader and the defender. For a time, he could simply _be_ , and he hadn’t known how deeply he needed that. Skyfire broke their kiss to re-explore Optimus’ torso. Optimus paid attention to his whispers, this time, as Skyfire nudged Optimus’ hands loose then caught them to hold them on the bed.

Always patient and methodical, Skyfire always told him everything he wanted to do or have done. A detailed examination was due, and Skyfire wanted to know exactly how every touch felt. Skyfire scooted back and moved down until he could devote himself to a thorough study of Optimus’ thighs, hips and array.

Optimus would have to do something about the size of his bunk. But Skyfire looked adorable hunched over like that. And hungry.

Shivering, Optimus settled back and bared his valve for Skyfire’s mouth. Skyfire teased and circled the protective folds up to Optimus’ anterior node for a small eternity. When Optimus lost the thread of his commentary on how it all felt, Skyfire’s chuckle rumbled through Optimus’ body and left him gasping. Squeezing his hands in encouragement, Skyfire pushed a little deeper with the firm sweeps of his tongue.

Already balanced at the edge, it took only a few direct approaches over his node to send Optimus over. Every inch of his body lit up in delight and satisfaction, and Skyfire was right there again, claiming another kiss and holding Optimus close through the aftershocks of his overload. Optimus reached up and slid his arms under Skyfire’s wings, over his shoulder joints, and held on just as tightly. 

It was these moments, between duties and interruptions, whether filled physical acts or long talks that meant so much to Optimus. In all the dust of war and death, beneath this new sun, he had found something to hold on to. This was his hope for after, to have this for the rest of his life, and he would work and wait for that day.


End file.
